Main Page
Welcome to Portugal Wiki! Portugal Wiki is a wiki about Portugal, about their cities, places, nature, society and biographies about Portugal. Pages *Food *Football Favorite.jpg Azores-islands-map.jpg 9043413.jpg 600px-Flag of Portugal svg.png 51VtvKBmQuL.jpg Lrg madeira landscape.jpg Portugal-map.gif grapes(1).jpg|grapes from the Vineyards of Portugal Iran-SaudiArabia-Soccer1.jpg|Portuguese soccer team Wine.jpg|nice whote wine from a perfect bottle of potuguese wine madeira.gif|a map of Madiera Cataplana.jpg|a painted picture of Portuguese goods Wiki.png|Portugal wiki News * Biased Introduction to Portugal Portugal, the most beautiful place on Earth full of nice people, good food, and a great attitude. Portugal is a country with a proud history and proud people to back it up. Portugal has nice landscapes, good weather, great food, proud people, and a darn good soccer team as you can tell from the 2010 World Cup. Portugal once one of the richest, influential, and largest nation has been reduced, like the British Empire, to The Azores a wonderful community with a long history of legend and folklore, The Continent as some say is the largest body of Portugal with strolling vineyards and good wine, and last but, defiantly not least Madeira, both beautiful and nice, it is the place I would want to retire. In short Portugal is the most beautiful, nice, delicious, and friendly nation on God's green Earth. Though Portugal's physical borders are not as large as they used to be their influence and blood stretch across the world such as Brazil once a colony of Portugal now is its own nation but if you look closely almost everyone has an inkling of Portuguese blood in their family. Portugal has its own big place in history. Columbus had to attend Navigational school and guess were the only navigational school in the 1600's; Portugal and though Spain provided the three ships for his journey Portugal provided the crews and an additional ship. Portugal provided an outpost for the U.S. in the Azores during World War 2. Portugal though small played a big role in history the architecture for the Eiffel Tower came from a bridge in Portugal. Portugal is by far the greatest nation on God's green Earth. Tendenciosa Introdução à Portugal, em Português Portugal, o lugar mais belo da Terra cheia de gente simpática, boa comida e uma excelente atitude. Portugal é um país com uma história de orgulho e orgulhoso povo a voltar-se. Portugal tem belas paisagens, clima bom, boa comida, povo orgulhoso, e um time de futebol darn bom como você pode dizer da Copa do Mundo 2010. Portugal uma vez que uma das mais ricas, influentes, e maior nação foi reduzido, como o Império Britânico, nos Açores de uma comunidade maravilhosa, com uma longa história de lendas e folclore, o continente como alguns dizem que é o maior órgão de Portugal com vinhas passear e um bom vinho e, por último, mas, pelo desafio, não Madeira, bonito e agradável, que é o lugar que eu gostaria de se aposentar. Em Portugal, a curto é o mais bonito, agradável, delicioso, e nação amiga na terra verde de Deus. Apesar de fronteiras físicas Portugal não são tão grandes como eles costumavam ser a sua influência e esticar sangue em todo o mundo como o Brasil uma vez uma colônia de Portugal, agora é a sua própria nação, mas se você olhar de perto quase todo mundo tem uma idéia do sangue Português em sua família . Portugal tem seu próprio lugar na história grande. Colombo tinha a frequentar a escola de navegação e acho que foi a única escola de navegação na década de 1600, Portugal e Espanha desde que os três navios para a viagem desde Portugal a tripulação e um navio adicionais. Portugal apresentou um posto avançado para os E.U. nos Açores durante a 2 ª Guerra Mundial. Portugal embora pequeno desempenhou um grande papel na história da arquitetura para a Torre Eiffel veio de uma ponte em Portugal. Portugal é, de longe, a maior nação da terra verde de Deus. Portuguese-English English-Portuguese free realiable translator http://translate.reference.com/ Português-Inglês Inglês-Português Tradutor livre realiable Category:Browse